


Even Squips Can Feel Remorse

by daddy_snert, luticens



Series: ™ [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, boyf riends — Freeform, its better than the description sounds i promise, jeremy accidentaly drinks mountain dew, the squip comes back to make peace, the squip returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_snert/pseuds/daddy_snert, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luticens/pseuds/luticens
Summary: "What are YOU doing here? I got rid of you!" Jeremy yelled, fear in his eyes. The SQUIP backed away."Jeremy,  I'm here... I'm here to apologize, alright?" Jeremy looked apprehensive.





	Even Squips Can Feel Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy this was not written by me alone, it is also thankes to all my poly lovers ily all

Die

Recently, Jeremy had got with his boyfriend Micheal,  
which meant the Squip was sexually deprived.

 

He had always gotten lots of kinky sex™ when Jeremy wanted to masturbate to g a y f u r r y p r o n.  
The Squeech now needs some sex, but he has no one to have it with, since Jermemey only fuccs Mitchell now. The Squap’s balls are  
S O u P ER B L U due to not n u t t i n g in a while.

 

 

The Sqeach has a secret beef kink and loves when Jeremy smells like them. But now Jeremy only smells like Michelle Obama’s cologne and weed, which is also the scent of Mikayla’s cologne. (((yeah I smell good is that yo boys cologne England is my mailing address))))) Now that he's lonely, he watches a lot of America’s Next Top Model and Shrek. He also uses his dolphin shaped pocket pussy, because it reminds him of Jer- Jer’s fursona peener.

But what he especially watches is Cake Boss. He is trying to learn how to craft anything out of any material. He is a man on a mission. He wants to make beef cubes whenever he wants. After watching every single episode of Cake Boss, Keanu Revees Squeep decides it's time to make beef cubes. H O T, S E X Y B E E F C U B E S. But before he does, he questions if he should be Keanu Reeves or sexy anime female. He chooses Keanu Reeves face, but with the body of sexy anime female.

It will make his task an easier one. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). What has the Squep set out to do, you ask? Why, he’s set out to make a clone of Jeremy out of beef cubes so he can have Kinky Sex™ with it.

 

While the squid was planning his Sinister Onion™ plans, Jennifer was out on a Hot Date™ with his boyf riend, Michelangelo. Jerrmy had worn his Fursuit, which was a Hot Dolph just li ke the Squop’s pocket puss. That was his fursona after all. Meanwhile, Manny was wearing his drag. He was Drag Sander™. 

In the back, Rich and Jake were assgrinding on the table. “OH YETH JAKE FUCC ME THO HARD! OH YETH!”  
Mitchel and Jerny both had a moan kink so they both n u t t e d and went to the bathroom at the same time to change into the extra pairs of underwear they always brought with them because Jeremiah was constantly N U T T I N G himself. The Sqnope was spying on Maria and Journey, trying to make some NICE BEEF CUBES™. He wanted to capture Jenny’s form as well as he could. 

Then Jake N U T T E D all over Jeremay and Morgan’s food. Which was r00d. Mark had a confession. “Jonass, I have something to tell you. I'm actually secretly a drag octopus.”

“Eh, that’s kinda my kink” Jamie admitted to his boyf riend, Markiplier™. Then Mason noticed Sexy Anime Revees and whispered to Jerry, “I think you have a stalker.” But unfortunately, Jefferson didn't believe Madison.

Then the Sqyes got the perfect idea. If he could make anything into beef cubes, did that mean…? He could B E E F I F Y JELLO AND F U C C THE BEEF CUBES? Y e s  
The Sexy Anime Keanu Sqhumpmefuckmedaddybettermakemechoke

had gathered the perfect amount of data and had the picture of Jordan’s c o c c pulled up in his mind. He took the beef and began to sculpt a perfect image of Germemy, his glistening muscles and shiny thicc c o c c™  
It took hours, but finally the Sqwhyp Secret N U T Project Succ™ was complete. The Squup had modeled a perfect clone of Jack…. Now, to see if it was better at pleasuring him than Jessica…

Janet’s Clone started licking Squeek's earlobe, which were both of their kinks, because they both had every single kink to ever exist. Squeech decided to lick Jhonny 2’s earlobe back. Then they both fucced so hard, they flew all the way to URANUS.  
“I've always wanted to be sexually pleased in outer space this is just like my wet dream except Wendy from Wendy’s isn't heere” G R O A N E D the Squeech.  
The Journey:

 

The Arrival:

 

Just as Germany and Maximillion were walking home, they saw something burst through the roof. It looked like Squap and a bunch of beef. Suddenly, Jared Flyman said “TwoTter”

“Shut up Jard Klenman” said someone, probably the Daddy Diddy D I C C™ or everyone at once.

Gerald Flyman flashes his D I C C™, because that was his kink, his own D I C C™ shaming him. The Daddy Diddy D I C C™ cried, because his  
D I C C™ was too perfect for this world. Josephina and Mia watched in disgust. They only wanted to have a perfect date, not this. They angery because they do not want fly dickock. 

 

Mhfngcfmxofmsendwwinudesibr8ygayl walkes Aunt Jemima home to find Screech orgasming to a falling-appart beef sculpture of jewish.  
“Godammit Squawk not fucking again”  
The Squank stopped fuccing the beef and hid himself and the beef from Jerememe and Mafjjifrhtgtklrobijigrkbhgjrkoijngrkotihijoihmjbnuimoigugiommgubniomyunigsendnh8girmgvn8imonudesbkwhgir. Jeremy walked up to the skank.  
“Sqorch… I know you’ve been sad because I haven’t been fucking you since I started dating Magnorphanor, but.. The truth is, Memememememememe can’t pleasure me in the way that you can. You know all my secret, kinky fantasies about Daddy Diddy and other assorted Mario™ characters… *cough* Babby Toad *cough*

so I’m saying right now that I’m not in love with mnjvgyhbjkwmnjbhujkmdv,m. I’m in lov with Scorch. But I also like M I C RO S O F T, just not sexually because he’s shit at giving The Good Succ™. Maybe we can have a poly relationship?”  
“Hecc nah man I’m very shocked and offended that you called my Succ not Good. Also I hate the Squirt and your stupid tiny dicc and your stupid fursona peener that can’t even p l e a s u r e me correctly,” McRonald said. He stormed out of the hoos, crying because Jeremy pleasured him very well he just didn’t like the Squinch with his beefcake muscles and his sexy long blue D I C C™. Jeremy shrugs as he leaves.  
“Eh, I’m not really into drag octopi anyway. So uh.. Can you do me a favor?”  
“Of course.” The sqqq turned into Naked Baby Toad, and Jeremy jerked it all night.

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> sorry you had to suffer through that lmao on another note hmu on insta @ daddy snert to yell at me about this Kinyk Fucc™


End file.
